


Dr. Daddy

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Little Stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regressed Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Dr. Daddy

“Daddy!” You cried as you ran through the bunker with your chocolate colored teddy bear in hand. Sam darted around the corner toward your panicked cries and stopped in front of you panting.

“What baby girl? What happened?” You held your bear in front of you as tears fell down your cheeks. 

“We were… umm… Mr. Bear got a booboo and I can’t fix it.” Sam looked at you for a moment and his eyes narrowed as you avoided his gaze.

“What were the two of you doing that Mr. Bear got a booboo?” He asked. You pursed your lips and looked up at the ceiling as you rocked back and forth on your feet. Sam waited a moment for you to answer his question before he finally cleared his throat impatiently. You huffed and pouted at him.

“Fine! I wanted to watch a grown up movie and Mr. Bear said if I threw him high enough he could get it for me.” Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Do you see why little girls don’t watch the grown up movies without a grown up? People or bears get hurt. Now, I gotta get my doctor kit.” He headed toward your shared bedroom with Mr. Bear in his arm and he glanced over his shoulder at you. “You should be happy it’s Thursday. I’m only a teddy bear doctor on Thursday.” 

“I thought Daddy’s were doctors everyday.” You said as you followed him into the bedroom. He shook his head as you sat down on the bed.

“Daddy is only a doctor to little ones like you during the week when you can’t doctor yourself.” He said as he grabbed a box of Disney Princess and Star Wars bandaids from under the bed. “And what is Daddy’s rule about doctoring yourself?” He asked as he laid Mr. Bear on the bed.

“I can only doctor myself if I am not a little.” He nodded as he held the Jasmine bandaid above the bear and you pointed to it’s left arm.

“And why can you only doctor yourself as (Y/N)?” He looked up at you with a cocked eye brow as he handed you back Mr. Bear. You rolled your eyes sarcastically and sighed.

“Because this little one doesn’t know how to stop with one pretty bandaid.” He nodded as he put the box back under the bed.

“Do you remember how much fun it was to take all those bandaids off?” You scrunched your face at the memory and shook your head as Sam chuckled. “Alright. Go play for a little while longer. It’s almost dinner time.” You smiled as you climbed off the bed and you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks Daddy.” You said as you dashed out of the room.

“Leave the grown up movies alone! We can watch one together after dinner!”


End file.
